


redemancy

by archth



Category: enemies to lovers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archth/pseuds/archth
Summary: in a regular city in washington state, two teenagers who hate each other when they first meet become soulmates. this story is told from the point of view of the two main characters.
Relationships: enemies - Relationship, enemies to lovers - Relationship, heterosexual - Relationship, lovers - Relationship, straight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is the first story ive ever written.

Chapter 1  
Tacoma, Washington, September 28, 2017, 6:33 AM  
August:  
I just moved to Tacoma from Portland, Oregon, and even though it’s only about 2 and a half hours away it feels like a totally different environment. Today I’m starting my first day of Sophomore year at Stadium High School. (School at Stadium High School has been in session since September 4th)  
“August Basilah Yeun, It’s 6:33. Did you forget to set your alarm? You were supposed to be awake nearly thirty minutes ago! How could you forget to set your alarm on the first day of school?” my mom said angrily.  
She’s right, I did forget to set my alarm but to avoid being scolded I lie and tell her, “No, I KNOW I set my alarm, I must have slept through it.”  
“Enough with the excuses! You only have about 45 minutes till your supposed to be in school. You really can’t be late August, you’ll give everyone the wrong impression, and make me look like a bad mother. Just get ready already.”  
Instead of bickering with her more I actually get up and shower. I smell like the scent of artificial roses and I get dressed in the outfit I picked out the prior night; which consists of a black cropped tank top, high-waisted mom jeans, a yellow windbreak, and vintage reeboks. For breakfast, my mom serves a breakfast sandwich with eggs, cabbage, and brown sugar served on white bread.  
On my way out of the house, I grab my kanken backpack and my floral print tote bag and head to the public bus stop. I wait there for about 3 minutes and then I realize I forgot my bus pass at home. I speedwalk towards my house and on my way there, I accidentally bump into a boy with soft-looking, brown hair, hazel eyes, and a slim build. He’s wearing a black and white flannel with a white tank top underneath, baggy jeans, and black boots. I look at him and apologize for bumping into him. He looks at me and blinks without saying anything. I continue my speed walking home and roll my eyes as I walk away.  
As I finally get home I feel my mom’s steady glare pierced onto my figure as I grab my bus pass from my desk in my bedroom. I quickly ran back to the bus stop just in time and give the driver my pass so he can scan it. I take a seat in the back of the bus and quickly notice the familiar face of the boy I saw earlier sitting alone. Maybe he’s antisocial? Well then again, he could think the same thing about me because we’re both sitting alone. I should stop judging him, shouldn’t I? I know nothing about him. He’s just a random person on my bus.  
I finally get off the bus and to my new school and notice the same boy from the bus also walking to the school. It seems he notices my glance so I change my glance to the school doors. I walk to my locker and notice many people staring at me but I ignore them. As I twist in the numbers to my new locker combination into the lock I notice the boy from the bus coming up to my locker. His hazel eyes lock with mine and he opens his mouth to say something.  
“Why are you here? Did you follow me? Are you stalking me? Are you a stalker? This can’t be-”  
I cut him off with a loud “Huh?” and a puzzled look on my face. He opens his mouth to speak again and says, “ This can’t be a coincidence. I first saw you on the sidewalk, the bus stop, then the bus, and now at school?!” What? Is he stupid… It could easily be a coincidence. “What? I was at the bus stop before you but I had to go back to my house because I forgot my pass and I accidentally bumped into you then I got my pass and went back to the bus and got on and went to the school, which I am enrolled in because believe it or not… you’re not the only student here. So can you just shut up and have common sense?” Maybe I should’ve been nicer to him, I get nothing out of being rude and it ruins my mood. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” he interrupts me with an obnoxious laugh. “ I was just joking with you, August.” Huh? How does he know my name? I never told him it. Did I? I think he read the confusion on my face easily because he said,” Your lanyard, the one with your student ID? You dropped it on the bus.” He hands me the lanyard with my student ID and continues to stand next to my locker. I ignore him and start to fill my locker with unnecessary items to carry around all day. Eventually, he says, “Hey, you never asked for my name? I’m Mason.”  
I ignore him and he walks away from my locker and soon after I walk to my first class 11th grade Earth Science. I ask the teacher where to sit and she points to a seat in the middle row of the groups of tables. There he sits, across the room. Why did he have to be in my first class this morning? Why did he have to be in my neighborhood? Why did he have to be at my bus stop? Why does have to ride the same bus as me? Why does he have to go to the same school as me? Why does he joke around with me? Why does he irritate me so much when he’s done practically nothing to me?  
I abruptly stop thinking about him and start to pay attention and then the girl sitting next to me looks at me and whispers, “Who are you?” I point to my student ID and then I say to her, “August, August Yeun. I just moved here from a nearby city.” She looks at me and smiles, “ You’re a sophomore, aren’t you? I am too. My name is Samantha… What’s your next class?” I look at my printed schedule to check, “Literature with Mrs. Howard” She looks at me and smiles with her teeth, “We have the same class!”  
I wanted to reply but I noticed the teacher’s dead eyes staring at me. She point’s to me and asks, “What’s your name, and why are you talking in the middle of my lesson?” She looks angry so I simply replied, “August, and I apologize Ms. uhh” She cut me off before I could say anything else. “Ms. Hossain. August, haven’t you been taught that it’s disrespectful to talk when someone else is talking? I want to speak with you in the hallway after class.” I nod my head and lean back into my chair. Samantha passes me a note that says  
I’ll walk with you to literature class :)  
I look at her and nod. I look at the PowerPoint the teacher is presenting and pretend to pay attention.

Tacoma, Washington, September 28, 2017, 7:38 AM  
Mason:  
Did I creep her out? Did I cross the line? Does she hate me? She hates me, doesn’t she? I don’t even know her well but why do I care so much about what she thinks of me? I don’t care, right? I think everyone wants to be liked. I’m just overreacting.  
I glance towards her table for the 8th time since the class started. Has black always been such an attractive hair color? Normally I find really pale skin unattractive, but I’ve never seen a girl that’s so pretty. Am I serious? She’s not THAT pretty… God, I’m usually one of the best students in this class period. Okay yeah, she’s very attractive but she’s also weird and annoying.  
I stare at the PowerPoint presentation as the teacher turns it off. “Open your textbooks to page 328’’ Ms. Hossain says. I notice August’s blank stare. “August, have you received your proper items for class from the library yet?” August shook her head. “Mason, can you go with August to the library?” I nod my head and walk with her to the library.  
After awkwardly walking for less than thirty seconds I say, “You live near that bus stop, don’t you?” She fidgets with her lanyard and then replies, “Yes, I live about a block away. I just moved here from Portland, Oregon. I’m not a stalker, I promise” She’s visibly annoyed when she says that. “I’m sorry for accusing you of stalking me but August, you don’t have to be so annoyed. I already told you I was joking.” She ignores what I said and instead asked, “Is this the library? I nod and open the door.  
I ask the librarian where her stuff is and she told us to hold on. She walked to a different room leaving August and I standing there awkwardly.  
I think I hate her. I think that she hates me? I accidentally blurt out, “Do you really hate me?” I instantly regret it. God, I’ve embarrassed myself, haven’t I? She looks at me and stares, “Huh? Do I hate you? I don’t know.” She definitely hates me. She could’ve easily said “no” but instead she said, “I don’t know.” She hates me but she doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. Well then, I hate her too.  
The librarian comes out and gives her her stuff and a pen to write her name on the labels. August has sloppy handwriting, sloppier than my 8-year-old brother’s handwriting. When she’s done writing her name multiple times, she gives the pen back and we walk off.  
We get back to class with only a minute left and everyone is putting up their textbooks. August slips her textbooks into a floral tote bag and then waits in the hallway for Ms. Hossain. Ms. Hossain joins her in the hallway while they most likely discuss her behavior. The bell rings and everyone exits the classroom.  
I walk to my literature class with my friend, Issac. There she is, sitting with Samantha Quillen. How many classes do we have together? Issac looks towards her, “She’s pretty.” he confessed. “Who? August? She’s alright” He shrugs and looks at me and states, “Do you know her? She doesn’t look familiar, are you friends with her?” Why does he care? “She’s new here. I’ve talked to her a bit but we aren’t really friends” I look at August for a second and then look back at Issac.  
“Let’s go sit over there, she probably doesn’t have many people to talk to.” I’m pretty sure he might like her so I agree to go over there so he doesn’t seem weird.  
We move to their table and Issac introduces himself to August and she smiles. Yeah, she definitely hates me because before just now, I didn’t even know she was capable of smiling. Her teeth are as white as pearls and her lips are a pastel shade of pink, but why’d she smile at Issac? Don’t tell me… she actually might like Issac? Cause she’s not a really friendly person. Did I just have a bad first impression of her?  
Ms. Howard begins to write something on the board. As she finishes she wrote  
Sept. 28: Work on your Group Novel Report!  
August goes to ask her a question. It’s most likely about what group she works in. As she walks away she turns to the table with Ethan and Logan. Samantha turns to Issac and me and complains, “Jesus Christ, why’d she get assigned to work with them.” I knew exactly why she complained; last school year, they both had a scandal where they apparently jumped two girls in a downtown alley. “Right? They’re literally human dog shit.” Issac stated I nodded my head in agreement.  
Samantha and Issac both look at August and then we begin to work on our group project.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tacoma, Washington, September 28, 2017, 2:09 PM

August:

Today was a terribly long day. At the moment, I'm in a study hall packing up my stuff. The bell rings in less than a minute and I was told by my mother that I need to be home quickly tonight even though I'm not sure why.

The bell rings and I rush to my locker and take all of my belongings. I put my earbuds in and listen to music and walk quickly to my bus stop. I then sit on a bench to wait as I see Mason walk towards me. He stands there silently and I unplug one of my earbuds, "You know I don't care if you sit here, right?" He nods his head and stays standing. I shrug as I plug my earbuds back in.

August's House, September 28, 2017, 2:30 PM

I walk into my house a notice my mother putting the dishes up so I ask, "Do you need any help?" She looked at me for about five seconds and continued putting the dishes up. "Get the cookies out of the oven and tidy up the living room. I invited the family next door for tea so get your act together!" I nod my head and do as I'm told. A bit later I hear the doorbell ring.

August Basilah Yeun, open the door! It's rude to make our guests wait!" I rushed to the door and open it to a lady that was in her late thirties with auburn hair, wrinkly skin, and green eyes, behind her, stood a man in his mid-forties, with brown hair and brown eyes, and behind him was Mason. I greet our guests and invite them inside.

The adults sat in the living room while Mason and I stood in the kitchen because my mom insisted on "adult time''

Mason looks at me and laughs, "Basilah? That's a funny middle name!" My middle name is based on the basil plant. It's not really funny, just weird. "How is that funny? You really find it funny? God, what is wrong with your sense of humor?" Mason looks at me confused, "Why do you take everything I say so seriously? I hate people who are stuck up like you. You know, it wouldn't kill you to take a joke."

Hate? Hate is a strong word, he hates me? Maybe he means he hates people like me and not me. "You're not a likable person either. You're actually the most dislikable person I've met, to be honest. I don't know why you even dare to say that to me when you have no good qualities about yourself. NONE." When I usually look at people I can tell exactly what they are feeling by their facial expressions but with him, I couldn't understand what he was feeling at all. His face looked pale and almost lifeless. Was he mad? Was he sad? Was he happy? He finally says something, "I guess you aren't as stuck up as it seems." What does he mean by that? As if he's a mind reader he says, "Someone who's stuck up wouldn't say something so rude. Wow, I'm the most dislikeable person you've ever met? You don't even know me. You think Issac and Samantha are more likable than me?" He's feeling a combination of sadness and anger. "Yes, I think Issac and Samantha are more likable than you, don't you get it?" His face tenses up but his eyes show his sadness. "You don't know them. You're oblivious." I'm oblivious? How on earth am I the oblivious one? "What do you have against Samantha and Issac? I thought you guys were friends. You were working on a group project with them, you talk to them when you get the chance and you sit with them at lunch. So why are you acting like they're such dislikable people?" Before he even gets the chance to say something my mom calls us in the living room for tea. I awkwardly walk with Mason to my living room and we sit on two cushions on the floor and the adults continually talk. My mother looks at me and says, "August, escort our guests out." I obey and guide them to the door and thank them for coming. After they leave I search through my mom's vinyl collection to find Because I Love You by Park Hwayobi and begin catching up on school work for the days I missed.

Tacoma, Washington, October 13, 2017, 2:15 PM (15 days later)

Mason:

I slam my locker shut and head down to the gymnasium. In about three hours is our school's homecoming game and after is the homecoming dance. As part of the school's student council, I spent a lot of time planning and tonight I have to make sure everything goes right.

When I get to the gymnasium I begin to place food on the tables.

"Mason, the silverware is by the ticket booth." a familiar voice calls out. It's my best friend Andrew. He has his auburn flowy hair pushed into a middle part and his tortoise print glasses covering his blueish green eyes, he's wearing a black turtleneck and brown carpenter pants, and a black belt. I turn to grab the silverware and turn to him.

M: "I'm glad we got paired together, everyone else in the student council is full of themselves it's irritating.

A: "Dude, I literally paired the groups.."

M: "Yeah, I forgot you're the secretary, even though you should've totally been the president"

A: "I'm sure it'll happen in our junior or senior year...'

Andrew flashes a hopeful smile and continues working.

After we finish setting the food and drink tables a few of the upperclassmen in the student council come up to talk to us.

Upperclassmen: "What are you guys doing tonight"

M: "Uh... we're working the ticket booth?"

U: "I'm not talking about during homecoming... What are you guys doing after?"

A: "Literally nothing, neither of us have a date to homecoming.

He sighs and looks away. We were planning on rewatching season 1 of stranger things for the third time since the new season comes out later this month.

U: "Y'all know Liam? He's having a party right after the dance. He invited everyone in the student council. Are y'all planning on coming?"

A: "Yes, we'll be there."

The group of upperclassmen put on a fake smile for us and then walk away. Liam Benedict is a senior who is definitely peaking in high school. His parents own an enormous, big and modern house but when he turns 18 he's getting kicked out of their house so in return he's just doing things to piss off his parents, like throwing a party in their big house.

A: "What are high school parties like?

M: "Fuck, I don't know... I've only ever seen them in movies."

Neither of us has ever been to a party or even invited. I wonder why Liam would invite everyone in the student council? I don't really care, at least we were invited.

Time passes and we have an hour until the homecoming game, Andrew and I are in the gym locker rooms changing into our suits. When we get done we go to put out a change of clothes into the teacher's lounge.

As we walk down to the teacher's lounge we see August and Samantha. For some reason, they look lost.

"The football game tickets are being sold in the gymnasium which is to your left," Andrew says politely.

"You're not any help. We aren't looking for the gym, we're looking for the girl's bathroom." Samantha says in an angry tone while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, there's one right next to the gym."

August and Samantha both walk to the way of the girl's bathroom.

"She's still such a bitch. I never did anything wrong towards her," Andrew says.

"Just ignore her, she just wants a reaction from you," I say to him. Samantha has always been rude towards him for no reason, he just treats her nicely and she's just cold and rude.

Once we get to the teacher's lounge we just sit in the hallway until it's time to sell football tickets.

Tacoma, Washington, October 13, 2017, 5:30 PM (Homecoming game)

Andrew and I stand at the ticket booth as the game begins. Neither of us has any interest in football so it gets boring. We get some candy and popcorn from the concession stand and the rest of the game is a boring blur.

Tacoma, Washington, October 13, 2017, 7:40 PM (Homecoming Dance)

"Do you want to dance?" I have never seen this girl in my life. She looks like a 14-year-old version of Emma Chamberlain but with bigger eyes.

"Uh sure," I reply awkwardly.

I shrug towards Andrew and he smiles back at me. We dance for about 10 minutes until it gets unbearable awkward. I walk back to Andrew and he's eating a piece of carrot cake.

The dance goes on for a while and it became really uneventful.

Tacoma, Washington, October 13, 2017, 9:00 PM (Liam's Party)

The house reeks of alcohol and musty teenagers. I walk with Andrew to a clear area on the floor to sit. We play a couple of rounds of Cards Against Humanity and then I go to the bathroom upstairs to catch a breath. I then walk into an empty room and sit on a made-up bed for about 15 minutes.

Eventually, Andrew walks into the room looking pale and sick. He sits next to me and sighs tiredly. I put my hand on his head to feel his temperature. He feels hot. One of these disgusting teenagers probably got him sick. He looks at my face and then puts his head on my shoulder. I pat his back softly and he looks into my eyes. He gets closer to my face and then his lips connect to mine. He kissed me. I don't pull away but I also don't kiss back. He kissed me for about 5 seconds and then he looks at me again. Tears start to stream down his face and his face turns bright red. He suddenly starts to panic and awkwardly walks out of the room. I want to chase after him but I wouldn't know what to say. I look towards the door and see Samantha looking at me, she notices my glance and says "What the fuck? Did he really just kiss you?" She says it with so much hatred in her voice, I hate her. "No, I kissed him. It was a dare."

The party's music grew louder as Two Ghosts by Harry Styles plays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to upload. Also, thanks to those 7 people reading.


End file.
